Warriors Survivor: Part 1
Contestants Thunderstar - Host Firestar - Team ThunderClan Graystripe - Team ThunderClan Tigerstar - Team ThunderClan Bluestar - Team ThunderClan Lionheart - Team ThunderClan Coudtail - Team WindClan Brightheart - Team WindClan Tallstar - Team WindClan Mudclaw - Team WindClan Onewhisker - Team WindClan Sandstorm - Team RiverClan Whitestorm - Team RiverClan Mistyfoot - Team RiverClan Leapordstar - Team RiverClan Stonefur - Team RiverClan Blackfoot - Team ShadowClan Cinderpelt - Team ShadowClan Yellowfang - Team ShadowClan Dustpelt - Team ShadowClan Darkstripe - Team ShadowClan Entering Thunderstar: Hello, everyone! I split you up into four teams. This is how it will work: each team will compete in a challenge. The team in last place will have to got to fourtrees to vote off a member of your team. Now, go to your camps! All cats: (Go to camps.) ThunderClan - 1 Bluestar: (Gathers all people in the team.) Okay, lets all make an alliance. We will try our hardest, and try never to loose. And when we all form one team, we will all stay in an alliance. Is that okay? Firestar: Sure. Graystripe: Yeah. Lionheart: That's fine with me. Tigerstar: What if we do loose? Bluestar: We vote out the weakest player. Tigerstar: Okay. Tigerstar: (Talking to camera.) I don't really have loyalty to Bluestar, but if I don't, I'm just going to be the first person voted off. This is definately a good strategic move. WindClan - 1 (Cloudtail and Brightheart pad up to each other.) Cloudtail: Hello! Brightheart: Hi. Cloudtail: (Talking to camera.) I think it is a good idea if I just start making friends. Authors note: Nothing in the books by Erin hunter actually happened, so none of them know each other. Mudclaw: (Pads up.) What are you doing? Cloudtail: Just making friends. Mudclaw: Whatever. (Pads away.) Mudclaw: (Talking to camera.) How could they be making friends already? Cloudtail looks like he's a threat, so he will be the first on our team to go. RiverClan - 1 (Whitestorm and Sandstorm come up to each other.) Whitestorm: Hello. Sandstorm: Hi, Whitestorm. (Whitestorm looks over at Mistyfoot, Stonefur, and Leapordstar.) Whitestorm: It looks like those three are making an alliance. We should make one, and then try and win one over every meeting at fourtrees. Sandstorm: Yeah, that's a good idea. Sandstorm: (Talking to camera.) Whitestorm seems nice. I certainly respect his seniority, and his plan is good, too. Leapordstar: We should make an alliance and knock off Whitestorm and Sandstorm. Mistyfoot: Maybe. Stonefur: I think we should agree, Mistyfoot. Mistyfoot - I'll think about it. ShadowClan - 1 (Blackfoot, Dustpelt, and Darkstripe come together.) Blackfoot: This team is filled with stupid medicine cats. Dustpelt: Yeah. Darkstripe: I say we make an alliance and get rid of them first. Blackfoot: Starting with Yellowfang. Dustpelt: (Talking to camera.) I don't know about the plan. I really don't know if it would be good to vote out medicine cats. After the medicine cats get out, would I be next? (Cinderpelt and Yellowfang come together.) Yellowfang: The other three are making an alliance. We should make one too. Cinderpelt: Okay. Challenge (All cats come to ThunderClan forest.) Thunderstar: This is the first challenge. Basically, you all race to the finish. The first team to get all of their team mates there, winds. The last will fo to four trees. Ready, go! (Cats race across forest until only Cinderpelt, Mudclaw, and Stonefur have not finished.) (Stonefur goes across finish. So does Mudclaw.) Thunderstar: ShadowClan is the loser! You will go to fourtrees tonight. Cinderpelt: (To her clan.) That wasn't fair. It's not my fault I can't run. Yellowfang: It's okay, Cinderpelt. ShadowClan - 2 Dustpelt: (Talking to camera.) Cinderpelt cost us this challenge. We should vote her off. Dustpelt: (To Blackfoot and Darkstripe.) We should vote Cinderpelt out. Blackfoot: I know she's weak, but we need to get Yellowfang out first. She's more dangerous! Darkstripe: I agree. Dustpelt: Okay. Dustpelt: (To camera.) I think I'm going to vote for Cinderpelt, tonight. Cinderpelt: (To Yellowfang. Sad.) I'm going to be the first voted off! Yellowfang: No. We'll vote Darkstripe off. Cinderpelt: But they have three. Blackfoot: (To camera.) Dustpelt has a point. I honestly don't know who I'm voting for. Fourtrees (Cats have already voted.) Thunderstar: First vote, Cinderpelt. Thunderstar: Darkstripe. That's one-one. Thunderstar: Next vote, Yellowfang. Thunderstar: Fourth vote, Yellowfang. Thats two votes Yellowfang, one vote Cinderpelt, and one vote Darkstripe/ Thunderstar: Last vote, Darkstripe. It is a tie. You two will have a fight! (Darkstripe leaps of Yellowfang, but Yellowfang pushes him off and starts scratching him. Darkstripe scratches Yellowfang. Yellowfang bites into Darkstrip's neck. Darkstripe runs out of battle.) Thunderstar: First cat voted out of warriors survivor, Darkstripe. (Darkstripe leaves.) Category:Fan Fictions